Fear Runs In The Family
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl named Sasha takes refuge at the Grant Mansion, unaware of the horrors that await her inside...


**This story stars GoldGuardian2418's OC Sasha. Read, review, and enjoy!**

A powerful thunderstorm took over the night sky. Rain poured, thunder rolled, and lightning tore through the air.

A girl was actually driving through this storm, she had her windshield wipers on high, so she had little trouble navigating.

Her name was Sasha, and despite this weather, she was smiling. She just arrived in town and was looking forward to seeing her family.

Suddenly, the car made a noise, a loud humming that ended with a small boom, and the car stopped.

Sasha frowned and dropped her head on the steering wheel. "Great..." she mumbled.

She got out of the car, even with her slicker on, she felt soaked to the bone. She went to the front of the car, lifted up the hood, and stared.

Sasha wasn't an expert on cars, but she did know a smoking engine was not good. She put down the hood and went back to the car. Sasha pulled out her phone, but there was no reception.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Sasha asked herself. She remembered seeing an iron gate when she was outside. Which could only mean one thing, there's a house with a phone nearby.

Sasha got out and pushed the iron gate open, she looked up and saw the Grant Mansion at the top of the hill. Whether someone lived there or not, Sasha needed to get out of this storm and get help.

It was quite a walk, but Sasha finally made it. Now that she was in the old house, Sasha observed the inside with fearful eyes. She felt like the huge mansion swallowed her up in it's inky, dreary blackness.

After hanging up her jacket, Sasha timidly went through the nearest hallway for a phone, but all she found were dusty antiques and more dust.

"I'm guessing this place was abandoned before phones were invented." Sasha commented.

A mighty thunderclap shattered the silence and lightning lit up the hall, Sasha yelped and ran absentmindedly into the first room she noticed.

Sasha leaned against the door, feeling scared but also silly. She shouldn't be afraid of a storm or a spooky old house. Neither one can hurt her.

The girl got off the door and looked around the room. The walls were painted black, the curtains were black, even the floor was black. It's as if no light existed in this room.

Shuddering, Sasha decided to leave, she turned around and found herself in front of a bluish-white face with solid green eyes and a spiked green mask. He was hanging upside down like a bat.

The figure smiled in the most sinister way, showing his sharp yellow fangs.

"Good evening." he purred with a Transylvanian accent.

Sasha's eyes bulged out and let out a whimper.

A second later, Sasha was out the door, screaming. "AAAAAAAH! HELP! VAMPIRE!" She ran into another room and shut the door, pushing against it.

She sighed in relief. "Ah, safe..."

Sasha stiffened when she heard savage growling behind her, she nervously turned and saw a giant wolf roaring as he lunged at the girl.

"W-W-W-WEREWOLF!" Sasha shrieked before busting out of the room.

Sasha heard the werewolf's howl behind her, making her run faster. So fast, she stumbled and fell flat on her face. Pain became an afterthought as Sasha got up and kept running.

She was almost at the door until something dropped in front of her, making the floor shake and Sasha fall backward.

Groaning, Sasha opened her eyes and saw the scarred form of a Frankenstein monster, he raised his gigantic hands and roared louder than the thunder.

Screams exploded from Sasha's lungs. She crawled backwards as fast as she could as the monster slowly walked forward, about to grab her.

"Come to Frankenstrike." he bellowed deep within him.

Tears welled up in Sasha's eyes. She finally got up and ran for another hallway, but the vampire appeared and bared his fangs out, hissing at her.

Sasha tried the other way, but the werewolf was there before her, his green tongue glistened in his snarling mouth.

The terrified girl had nowhere to go but up the stairs, screaming all the way with the three monsters after her.

Sasha saw another room and decided to hide there. She was about to open the door, but paused.

_'Wait a minute,'_ she thought. _'there could be another monster behind this door...'_

But when Sasha heard monster type sounds behind her, she saw her three pursuers coming this way.

"I'll take my chances!" Sasha exclaimed as she entered the room.

It was too dark to see what room this was, Sasha felt the walls for a light switch, she found one and turned it on. Sasha felt such at ease now that the lights were on, but she had to find a way out.

That's when Sasha saw something at the corner of her eye, it looked like a torn sheet. Thinking she can lower herself out the window with it, Sasha grabbed the sheet and pulled on it, but it seemed to be attached to something.

Sasha blinked, something wasn't right.

She looked up and saw even more sheets, wrapped around a humanoid creature with a pair of green eyes glaring at her.

Sasha went pale and the sheet slipped from her hand. "Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu..."

The monster leaned closer to Sasha. "Boo."

"MUMMY!" Sasha managed to shout out and ran out the room, where the other monsters were waiting for her.

The chase was on again. Now with four monsters after her, Sasha was running twice as fast and screaming twice as loud.

Sasha couldn't take this anymore. Trapped in a haunted house full of terrifying monsters, she thought she'll never see her sister or the rest of her family again. She spotted an open window and ran straight for it.

"No! Don't!" the mummy called out.

But Sasha jumped right out the window. Sasha closed her eyes, bracing herself as she fell. She'll end up seriously injured, but at least she'll be away from those monsters.

But suddenly, Sasha felt herself wrapped around someone's arms, saving her from hitting the ground.

She looked up to see the fanged face of the vampire.

Sasha opened her mouth to scream, but paused when the vampire's eyes began to swirl in a fast and overwhelming motion. Locked in his gaze, Sasha stared vacantly into his hypnotic eyes.

The spirals appeared in Sasha's eyes, meaning she was now under the vampire's power.

"Now sleep, my dear. Sleep..." the vampire whispered soothingly.

"Sleep...sleeeep..." Sasha echoed, falling weaker. Her eyes were drooping and her body went limp, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"You think she'll be alright?"

"What was she thinking?! Jumping out the window like that!"

"She must've been really scared..."

Sasha heard voices around her, she opened her eyes and saw all the monsters looking down at her.

She was about to scream, but the mummy wrapped a bandage around her mouth. Sasha tried to move but discovered the mummy was a step ahead of her. He had her wrists and ankles restrained with more bandages. She wasn't going anywhere.

The vampire sat beside her. "Don't be afraid." he calmly said.

Sasha squeaked and tried to move away. She scrunched up her shoulders in an attempt to shield her neck. The bandage was removed from her mouth. "P-Please! You don't wanna eat me! I taste terrible!" she begged.

The vampire blinked like he was surprised, he looked at his friends, and they all started laughing.

"Don't be silly." the vampire said. "We don't eat people."

"B-B-But, you're a vampire! Aren't you gonna suck my blood?!" Sasha asked, her mind confused.

The said vampire shook his head. "No, I'm not the kind of vampire you think I am. And we're not the kind of monsters you think we are. I promise we won't hurt you." he said with the most gentle voice.

The Frankenstein looked down and dug his toe in the ground. "We only wanted to scare you away, but we went too far." he said with guilt.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked the mummy.

Sasha swallowed a little. "Well, my car broke down and I needed to use a phone to call my sister Rachel and-"

"Wait a minute!" the mummy interrupted. "Rachel's your sister?!"

"You know her?!" Sasha asked.

"She lives with us. She was chased by bullies and we scared them away and saved her." the werewolf explained.

Sasha was dumbfounded. She heard rumors that Rachel lived in a haunted mansion, but she never believed in such things until now. The mummy released her, Sasha didn't run away this time.

"What's your name, my dear?" asked the vampire.

She smiled a little. "Sasha. And you are?"

"Whampire, this is Snare-oh, Blitzwolfer, and of course you've met Frankenstrike."

They snickered as Sasha looked back to their encounter, embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad," Frankenstrike said. "Rachel fainted when she saw me."

"But she didn't run half as fast you did!" Blitzwolfer howled. "You almost broke the sound barrier!"

They all busted a gut laughing. Sasha glared at them and turned away, fuming. "It's not funny..."

"Oh, come on." Whampire said, nudging her. "Don't be like that."

But Sasha just huffed and ignored him.

Then Whampire got an idea, he urged his friends to come closer and whispered something to them.

Suddenly, Snare-oh used his bandages to hold Sasha's arms up and kept her legs down, pinning her to the couch.

"Hey, what're you doing?! Let me go!" Sasha tried to break free, but couldn't.

Whampire went up to her with a fanged smirk. "Sasha, I have a question..."

"What?" Sasha asked, trembling.

"Are you ticklish?"

Sasha's eyes shot open, but she replied with a frown, "No."

Whampire raised his hands and wiggled his long fingers at her. "Are you sure?" He prodded and tickled all over her sides.

Sasha clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to laugh. The sensation of his claws trailing and scratching her sides tickled so bad. But her giggles soon spilled out.

"Pfft! Heeheeheeheeheehahahaha! S-Stooop! Pleheeheeheease!" she begged through her giggling, trying to get away from his tickling fingers.

But Whampire just smiled. "Really? I thought you weren't ticklish." He tickled her full blast on her stomach.

"EEEEE! Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed, and now squirmed around. "Okay! Okahahahahay! I'm tihihihicklish! Just stahahahap!"

Blitzwolfer chuckled, thinking something evil. "Hey, let me try something."

Whampire stopped, Sasha whimpered when the werewolf came up to her. He lifted up her shirt and brushed her stomach with his bushy tail.

Sasha squealed and jumped. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES! OH, NOHOHO! NOT THEHEHEHEHERE!" she laughed out.

Everyone laughed at her reaction, Blitzwolfer kept sweeping his tail all over Sasha's sensitive stomach until he finally decided to give her some air.

"What was that for?!" Sasha said between pants.

"We just wanted cheer you up." Whampire simply said.

Sasha quickly dipped her smile."Well, you didn't!" she pouted.

Whampire arched his eye. "Oh, really?"

Sasha gulped and leaned far back when the four monsters smiled devilishly at her.

"Then I guess we'll have to try harder..."

* * *

Rachel and Rook arrived inside the mansion, returning from their date.

"It is a good thing we chose a movie and dinner for this evening." Rook mentioned, taking Rachel's coat.

Rachel nodded. "I hope those monsters kept everything in order since the others are out on Plumber business."

Just then, they heard voices coming from the living room. Rook and Rachel tip-toed carefully and took a peek. It looked like Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Whampire torturing someone with malicious content. They heard their victim begging and...laughing?

The couple got closer and cautiously looked over, their faces had a look of absolute shock.

Rachel saw her sister Sasha being tickled by the alien monsters. Snare-oh held her down while tickling her underarms, Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer tickled her feet while Whampire tickled her tummy with a feather.

Poor Sasha couldn't do anything but squirm, laugh, and beg for mercy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CUT IT OUT! GUYS, DON'T! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEAVE ME ALONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sasha?!" Rachel shouted.

The aliens stopped tickling, Snare-oh immediately set Sasha free, she took deep breathes and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, Sis." Sasha got up and gave her surprised sister a hug.

After the awkward moment, Sasha explained her story while Rachel shared hers. Needless to say, both stories were similar.

"Wow, I never thought an alien would be your fiancé." Sasha said.

"And I never thought you'd jump out the window like that!" Rachel added.

"Indeed," Rook said. "I could not imagine someone being so frightened, they would actually jump from a three story window."

Sasha sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "I know, but it weren't for Whampire, I wouldn't even be here. He saved my life."

She turned to him with a smile, Whampire smiled back. "I only did what was right," he said. "not only that, you're all of Rachel's wonderful features. Her beauty of face, her irresistible charm, her sweetness, and her loveliness."

He took Sasha's hand and graced it with a kiss.

Sasha blushed badly. "Uh, well, I-I, I mean, uh..." she stammered.

Everyone just stared.

"I guess alien vampires are just as romantic as Earth ones..." Rachel said.


End file.
